<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No such thing as a happy ending by Purgatorhetorical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834907">No such thing as a happy ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatorhetorical/pseuds/Purgatorhetorical'>Purgatorhetorical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Gumball suffers way too much trauma for his own good, Horror, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Psychological Horror, REALLY EPIC, Really shitty ending sorry, Rob is suffering in gay, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragic Romance, nuclear disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatorhetorical/pseuds/Purgatorhetorical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic incident causes the once flourishing town to turn ghost town, where Rob and his least favorite person are forced to work together for a chance at survival. Slowly, they start to figure out the truth behind what happened to the city of Elmore the two once knew. The boys are around 16/17 in this. There is blood, and some violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob/Gumball Watterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Evacuated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Maybe this wasn't as sudden as it seemed, strange things happened all the time, and it wouldn't be the first time Gumball's family had gone out without telling him. It just felt strange, there was something in the air telling him this wasn't right. Everything felt so horribly off and it worried the poor boy. For weeks now, he'd felt this awful feeling, like something bad would happen, something he couldn't prevent. "Mom? Dad?" He called out to his family, but they weren't anywhere in the house. Assuming they'd gone to get groceries, Gumball looked out the window, only to see the empty streets of his city. It wasn't like much had changed, but the leaves on the trees were darker as they fell to the ground, the pavement was cracked, the homes were empty and cars were gone from the driveways. Everyone must have gone out today, it was a shame Gumball woke up late, maybe there was a big event somewhere in town. Maybe it was a weird holiday he didn't know about. He had no idea, but at first he didn't think much of it at all. Gumball sat down on the couch, staring at the TV.</p><p> Hours passed as Gumball watched TV into the evening. His parents and siblings had been away for at least 6 hours now, and everything on TV was getting boring. That was when he heard a knock at his door. Hoping it was his parents, Gumball quickly jumps off the couch to open it up, disappointed to see someone he'd never met before. It was a more human like boy, but he had no mouth, and horribly tangled and cut antlers on his head, like they'd grown in wrong or something. His knotted white hair was tangled and dirty, his shirt torn. The boy just stared with big green eyes, waiting for something, like an invitation inside. Weirded out, Gumball decides to shut the door on the mysterious person. He'd never been easy to get along with, and this was why, he lacked a lot of empathy compared to his friends and classmates. While he was empathetic towards some, he had a hard time putting other people's struggles above his own. While he didn't see it, he'd gone through a lot in his short life, and he responded to these things by simply pretending his problems weren't real and relying on others to take responsibility for his actions. He could be bitter or mean, but he had a side to him that was very insecure and lost. Without his family and friends he was nothing. Without the validation he tricked himself into believing he received, he was pointless, but everything was really. If this was the outcome, there was never a point to anything. Gumball started tearing for the worst. He spent a good ten minutes starting to panic at the thought of losing everyone, something he did a lot nowadays. His mental health was slowly declining ever since he'd hit 15, and now he was a 16 year old boy still trapped in a delusion.</p><p> At the door was scratching, that boy must still be out there. Gumball didn't know why he would be scratching at the door, but he was too scared to open it. He was scared of what he might see if he were to open it, and he was right to fear the thing on the other side. In just a matter of minutes, it was no longer a boy. The scratching continued, and Gumball's paw hovered over the doorknob. Slowly, he began to turn it, opening it up to the sight of the boy collapsing on the ground. His skin looked paler than before, and it was as if he were decaying right in front of Gumball. He gasped at the horrific sight of this boy he'd never met lying on his porch, blood leaking from his nose and onto the pavement. His nails were bloodied and broken, his fingers splintered from the wood of the door. Quickly, Gumball shut the door and grabbed the home phone. He dialed his mother's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He tried his father, then Darwin, then Anais who had just gotten a phone. None of them picked up, so he decided to try Penny and some of his other classmates. Why was nobody answering? Gumball had a million questions running through his mind, but none of them would be answered if he just sat around. Finally, he tried the last person he could think of. He was hesitant to dial the numbers, but slowly he began to press each button, contacting the last person he could think to try. Although he expected it to go to voicemail too, he would try anyways. As soon as he'd dialed the number though, the line went dead.</p><p> Gumball felt a hand on his shoulder. Rob was right behind him, a pair of scissors in his other hand. "There's no need to try. I'm already here." He says, before flipping the scissors open wide. He pressed one of the blades near Gumball's throat, pulling him to his chest. "I'll be quick, this is a mercy killing." Rob says, pressing the blade further against his fur. It didn't hurt just yet, but the closer the blade was to slicing his delicate skin, the more Gumball panicked. He began to breathe heavily, shutting his eyes tight. He expected this to be a slow and painful death. This was exactly what Rob had always wanted, right? He wanted to back him into a corner and slice him up, just like this. He would definitely make it hurt, it would be the revenge he always wanted, but the pain never came. Rob seemed to be hesitating, his eye shut tight as he pressed the blade further against his fur.</p><p> "Just do it. This is what you've always wanted!" Gumball chokes out. He was afraid to die of course, but hearing that this was supposedly a mercy killing did slightly help. "Remember when we were younger? Remember how much I hurt you and how much you hated me? Don't you still feel that?" Gumball says, trying to make this quick. The longer Rob hesitated with the blade up against his throat, the more Gumball suffered. His eyes were filling up with tears as he spoke. "Why aren't you doing it?" He asks, holding back sobs and cries of fear. He gasped for air as he was released, the scissors falling to the ground. Of course. Rob never went through with these things, he was weak, Gumball knew it. Why had he believed him at all? It didn't matter though, because he was still close to hyperventilating on the ground, his paws shaking as he held his throat gently. Rob shakes his head, feeling powerless once again.</p><p> "I was surprised to see you hadn't evacuated like everyone else." He says, turning to avoid eye contact with the shaking boy. "I know you think things are the same as they were back then, but they're not. I don't want to see you suffer, not even a little bit. I thought I'd end it for you quickly. If I got it over with, maybe you wouldn't have to go outside and shrivel up like the rest." Gumball's ears twitched. What in the world did he mean? Evacuated? Shriveled up? Oh god, what was happening?</p><p> "What are you talking about?" He asks, his voice quiet and shaky. The situation was intense, but hearing that he wouldn't die just yet was a bit of a relief. Rob offers his hand, which Gumball takes hesitantly. Once he was back on his feet, Rob took off a bag he'd brought along. Inside was a flimsy and slightly damaged gas mask. He handed it to Gumball.</p><p> "Trust me, you'll need that. It may look a little broken, that's because I stole it. It still works fine." Gumball nods, putting it on without question. Rob closes up the bag, grabbing Gumball's hand once again. He pulls him out the door, waking faster than usual. The sky was a reddish color and the sun was a bright orange, the clouds were dark and as saturated as the sun, nothing looked normal. Trees were tipped over and cars were crashed, and personal belongings were littering the streets. It was like the apocalypse had hit, and he'd be right. "I heard there was a nuclear accident, but I found out quickly the toxins in the air don't affect me like they affect you. I have no idea why. Either way, it's weird, and I don't think this was an accident."</p><p> "What do you mean? Is everyone safe?" Gumball asks, to which Rob shrugs.</p><p> "Most of the town was evacuated to safety in another town, but it would take us awhile to get there. It's miles out and I've already tried the cars that were left behind. Most aren't working anymore, and the ones that do wouldn't have enough gas to even make it to a gas station."</p><p> "I don't mind walking! We should go." Gumball says, before heading back to his house for supplies. He was determined to find his family.</p><p> "Wait, seriously? You want to walk all the way out there?" Rob asks, following him. "You do realize it would take days, weeks even, right? There's no way I'd come with you." Gumball turns around quickly.</p><p> "You have nothing better to do." He says sharply, raising his voice at Rob for the first time ever. He'd never used a  in tone like that in the past, but he wasn't afraid now. Rob fell silent, not sure how to respond. "Then it's settled! Let's get ready to go!" Gumball's tone seemed to shift in an instant. What a way to react. The two started packing up a couple portable bags with things they'd need. It would be easy to raid any stores on the way there, so they only took what was easy to carry. Their journey would start the next morning, and Gumball wouldn't let Rob out of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After fighting hard all alone, the boys come across a familiar face who just might be able to guide them to the temporary shelter of their peers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There was a long road ahead of them, but Rob and Gumball were on their way to the next town over. Their bags were packed full of non perishable foods and snacks that would last them at least a few days, and finally they were out on the road. They walked the cracked sidewalks in complete silence, Rob's eye stayed on the road ahead. Gumball would occasionally look at him, giving him a smile, but Rob never returned it. It was true that he'd always wanted a friendship with Rob, he found him fascinating and interesting. Plus he was very impressionable, which wasn't exactly a good thing and had caused some problems in the past with Gumball's constant enabling and bad ideas. He only thought of it as a good thing because he could help Rob unlearn some of the behaviors he'd never let go of from the past. Deep inside, Gumball knew that Rob was just an awkward guy with a weird mindset that made him feel like he had no freedom to be himself. None of this was true of course, and Gumball felt pretty bad for letting him believe these things for so long, but at the same time he didn't entirely care. Rob had tried to hurt him several times and he didn't want to forgive him for that, but he really did feel like they had a connection. If only they could both forgive eachother, maybe things would be fine, and maybe they'd be compatible. Gumball shook his head, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p> "What are you doing?" Rob asks, stopping next to him. Gumball points to a house, not just any house, but Penny's. Gumball and Penny had been dating for awhile, but they were on a short break from their relationship. Rob didn't know the details, but he'd heard that it was to do with Gumball treating Penny a little worse than usual. Gumball started walking toward her house, and Rob followed. "She won't be there. Just about everyone either died or evacuated. It's highly unlikely anyone else is left." He decided he'd try and talk Gumball out of looking, he'd only be disappointed if he did. There was no way anyone else was dumb enough to get left behind. Penny had a family who loved her, and they would for sure take her. Gumball knocked on the door of her house, and got no response, just as Rob had predicted. Still, he waited, knocking again. "There's no reason to try, she won't be there." Rob says, but Gumball ignores him, deciding to try something risky. He kicks the door a couple times, using all his strength, until he's able to kick it open. Rob had never seen Gumball act this way, and he found it strange that he'd snapped at him earlier too. Never had he seen Gumball kick down a door, or use his strength for the wrong reasons, but he was afraid that was what might happen. Still, he let him do as he wished, doubt still fresh in his mind.</p><p> "Who's there?" Someone asks, stepping out from around a corner. There Penny stood, gas mask on her face, a shotgun in her hand. She cocked the gun, staring down Gumball and Rob. Slowly, she lowered the gun, stepping closer to Gumball. "Gumball? Oh gosh, I thought you'd already escaped like everyone else! Why are you here?" She asks, running over to him worriedly. She ignored Rob's presence entirely, placing her hands on Gumball's cheeks. "Are you safe? Have they found you?" She continues to ask questions, feeling a mixture of worry and confusion.</p><p> Gumball places his hands on her shoulders. "I'm okay! Who do you mean?" He asks. Penny points to a mess oh the floor of what looked to be rainbow guts and blood. The body of someone he didn't even recognize was on the floor, but the colors of the deformed creature were enough to help him understand that this was once his classmate Tobias. Penny turns her head to look at Rob, removing her mask to reveal a skeptical and confused look.</p><p> "Why is <em>he</em> here?" She asks, her tone becoming a bit harsher. Gumball shrugs.</p><p> "He found me first and told me everything. We're walking to the safe zone together, you should come!" Gumball says, dismissing Rob's presence quickly. He smiles at Penny, removing his mask as well. Penny nods, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. The two put their masks back on, Gumball offering his hand for Penny to take. The two wait for Rob and start walking out the door. No, he wasn't going to fade into the background again, he refused. He was <em>always</em> a background character, but not this time. He wouldn't just be a plot device, he would be a main character. He would find a way. Penny leads Gumball and Rob to a nearby van that had been crashed into a bush. It was overgrown with vines, but the door was open.</p><p> "This is where I stashed my supplies, I've been prepared for this forever! Come on, I'll get you a weapon." Rob clears his throat loudly, causing Penny to turn and roll her eyes beneath her mask. "And <em>him</em>." Why was she being so mean? She didn't even know Rob, but Gumball had an idea as to why she might be acting this way. It wouldn't be the first time she's met Rob, he'd had Gumball's attention for a long time now. Even when he hung out with Penny, he'd bring Rob up often, and it never failed to annoy her. Penny climbs into the sideways van, Gumball following along. He signals for Rob to stay outside, a  command he reluctantly obeys. Penny shuts the door of the van, picking up two smaller hand guns, one loaded and the other empty. She hands one to Gumball, keeping the other in her hand. "So... Do you want to keep him around?" She asks. Gumball was a bit startled by this question. He'd never really wanted Rob around, but he didn't exactly mind either. He felt it'd be unfair to leave him behind, especially since he'd be helping them find their way to the safe town.</p><p> "I can't just leave him here!" He says quickly, feeling immediate fear for Penny's response. He and Penny were already taking a bit of a break and he didn't want to extend that time, but Penny didn't seem interested in that at all. She pulls off her mask, then Gumball's, setting them both aside. It was pretty unlike Penny to do something so sudden and irrational, but she leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. Her hands rested on his shoulders, eventually finding their way around his waist. She pulled him closer, holding out the kiss for a few seconds, before giving him a smile.</p><p> "I missed you. It's just that... I wish it could only be us. This could be our time, but he has to be here too. You're right, but I guess it just hurts a little bit. You bring him up on every single date, every single time we're alone, but he has no appeal at all. At least, that's what I think." She sighs sadly, before placing the mask back on Gumball's face. He doesn't have much time to react, before she opens up the door, tossing the hand gun that isn't loaded toward Rob. He picks it up, putting it in his bag. Gumball was silent, he couldn't help but feel so many emotions. He felt bad for both Rob and Penny, and the way he'd treated them in the past. He didn't even understand why he was so obsessed with Rob, but he had this strange fascination toward him. It was like he was drawn to him, like they were meant to be close, he couldn't describe it. The feeling had died down for awhile, but it always picked back up when he saw him again. The familiar feeling of obsession kicked back in during the adrenaline rush of the scissor blade against his throat, the fear of the phone line being suddenly cut, it was a feeling he yearned for. He loved how eventful Rob made his life, he felt like if he didn't have Penny, maybe he'd be infatuated with him instead. In a way, he was the three started back on the trail, all of them feeling a mixture of emotions. Rob felt neglected and left behind once again, Gumball felt guilty and conflicted, Penny felt angry and sad. They traveled silently to the outside of Elmore city. They all agreed silently on one thing, this was weird. Even they themselves knew they were acting strange. Maybe it was the toxins in the air.</p><p> The sun was setting, and before long the sky was a deep shade of midnight blue. It was late, and although Penny didn't want to stop, she agreed it would be okay to get some rest. None of them had a tent or anything to sleep on, so they found a spot in the forest that seemed safer, covered in thick greenery and shaded by the tree tops and canopies. The evening air was cold, but Penny and Gumball had eachother. They huddled close together during the night, keeping eachother warm, while Rob kept watch from a lower branch of a tree. He could feel the bags forming beneath his eye, but he stayed awake during the night. His gaze was fixed on Penny and Gumball, who cuddled close on a bed of fallen leaves and freshly grown grass. He let out a sigh, feeling nothing but regret for not sticking up for himself. He didn't want to be pushed around by Penny, and definitely not Gumball. When morning came, he was starting to fall asleep. "Wake up, we have to go!" Penny called up to Rob, who was quick to respond by jumping down from the tree and readjusting his bag around his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob begins experiencing emotions he's never felt before. He struggles to deal with them alone and confides in Gumball for guidance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the shorter chapters, it would all be longer but my original work was deleted as I was having complications creating the backup and had to rewrite it all. I promise I have really really good things planned! Just you wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The next morning, Rob had a hard time keeping up with the others. Penny and Gumball were up ahead, hand in hand as they walked out toward that endless sky, hoping to find the safe zone in which their families had evacuated. Rob had no real reason to be tagging along other than to lead the way, but it seemed like Penny had already taken over his role. He felt useless once again, and although he'd already planned on trying harder no to be a background character, he was afraid. Gumball was acting strange and Penny definitely didn't like him, so what was the point of sticking up for himself? His role in the group was nothing and his existence was a mistake. Still, he felt like he was being treated unfairly. The group soon began nearing old abandoned campgrounds, smaller tents and old broken down camping vehicles seemed to litter the place. "Alright, let's split up and search for supplies!" Penny says, heading toward one of the camping vehicles. Gumball went toward a tent, Rob following close behind. As he got inside, Gumball turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Um, do you need something?" He asks. Rob shrugs, deciding this would be a good time to express his feelings. He was stubborn and had a hard time with these conversations, but he'd been feeling a strange way all day so far and wanted some guidance from someone who was more familiar with emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I am not used to these things I'm feeling." Rob starts. Gumball looked like he was listening, but he could tell this might be a long conversation. He sits down on the wrinkled fabric of the tent's floor, signaling for Rob to sit across from him. He takes off his mask, deciding it's okay to get some air in here. Rob sits, staring at Gumball for a moment before continuing. "Everytime I see her, I feel this awful feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It's like I feel sick. It's the way you hold hands, the way you get so close, but I don't think I've been bothered by these things before. I wonder if I fear affection." It didn't sound right to him. He craved affection and physical touch so bad, but he had nobody who would be willing to give it to him, so he suppressed that feeling as far back as he could. Gumball leaned in closer, giving Rob a smile. He had a good idea of what this might be, but he didn't want to make any quick assumptions. That smile Gumball wore always made Rob feel something new. He felt a warm feeling overcome him, the static on his body became a different pattern that Gumball had never seen before, causing him to become curious. He came closer, gently pressing a hand to Rob's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What are you feeling right now?" He asks, expecting a heartbeat but feeling nothing instead. Rob's body was warm like anyone else's, but there was no movement in his chest at all. There was nothing but still silence, he was hollow. The pattern on his body seemed to flash only slightly, his emotions were running wild. Everything felt weird, he felt like he was surrounded by some sort of heated blanket, like he was so close to something he'd been craving all along. Gumball couldn't help but giggle just a little, causing Rob's static to change completely once again. The pattern was littered with new colors, and he couldn't handle how close Gumball was. He felt almost freaked out by this sudden touch. Gumball pulls his arm back then, standing up in an instant. He puts his mask back on, before speaking once more. "I'm sorry." He says, leaving the tent. All the warmth faded as soon as Gumball stopped smiling. The second his touch was gone, everything faded back to grey, including the usual pattern of wavy and grainy static on his body</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before long, he'd met back up with Penny, and the three were back on the sidewalk toward the safe zone. Gumball would occasionally glance back at Rob, smiling beneath his mask, signaling for him to come closer. Penny didn't argue against it, and in fact welcomed the idea of Rob being more involved. Still, Rob stayed back, just watching as they walked hand in hand up ahead. As much as it hurt to see, and he didn't understand why, he felt at least a little bit better about this all. He couldn't shake those feelings he'd had when Gumball touched him. It was like a storm brewing up inside him, everything he feared and wanted clashed all at once. It mixed in such a perfect and beautiful way. He didn't want to fight with Gumball ever again. As evening came and the sky got darker, they decided it would be best to rest. It seemed like they'd be doing the same thing they'd done before, except this time Gumball spoke up. "I'll keep watch tonight." He says, sitting down on a log. They decided to stop in an open but small forest clearing, and this time Rob was able to sleep, leaning against a tree. As he shut his eye and tried to fall asleep, his thoughts ran wild. What was happening earlier, and why was Gumball acting so strange? He'd never felt anything like that before, and he'd never expected Gumball to touch him in any sort of affectionate way. Still, it made him feel so happy, and he started to wonder about what could be. He knew Gumball and Penny were pretty much perfect for one another, and he didn't want to ruin what they had. He decided he'd never mention this again. Penny slept alone on a lazily put together bed of leaves and twigs, and Gumball kept his eyes on the forest ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gumball looked over and noticed Rob was awake, coming to sit by him. He didn't want to come off too strong or anything, but he felt  like Rob deserved a little more attention. His cat like features came into play, his tail flicking before slightly curling around Rob. He rubbed a cheek up against Rob's shoulder, causing that static pattern to change once again. He didn't know how to react, and Gumball quickly realized that maybe this was too much. He was a pretty affectionate boy when he wanted to be, and often forgot about boundaries, which he had yet to set with Rob if they were going to try out a friendship. He quickly let his tail swish back to the ground, scooting a couple centimeters away from Rob. Although it took a minute or processing, Rob turned to look back at Gumball, who was shivering. "I'm cold." He complains in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Go cuddle with Penny." Rob suggests, looking toward the sleeping girl. Gumball shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't want to bother her." He says. Rob couldn't see Gumball's face beneath the gas mask, but he just knew he had those big pleading eyes. Hesitantly, Rob wraps an arm around Gumball's shoulder, pulling him close. Gumball took this as an opportunity to curl up near his chest, the warmth immediately calming his shivering. The lack of a heartbeat still threw him off, but it wasn't too big of a deal. Rob couldn't look Gumball in the eyes. He was quiet as he held Gumball, who was comfortable and warm near Rob. It looked like Rob would be keeping watch again tonight as Gumball fell asleep. He was just too comfortable to stay awake. As to not upset Penny by being too close, Rob gently picks up Gumball and lays him on the ground near her. He covers him in a pile of leaves, watching over him for a few minutes, before leaning back against the tree. These new emotions made so much possible. He was happy. The next morning, Gumball was the first to wake up, a smile beneath his mask as he smiled at Rob. It seemed that small interaction was the one thing he needed to feel all those strange and slightly obsessive feelings once again. It was like a boulder on the edge of a cliff, with just a single tap it would begin rolling. Rob had unknowingly tapped that boulder, but he wasn't complaining. He was happy, even if he knew it could never be as long as Penny was around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob explores his feelings, but is soon distracted as the group is put into an unfortunate situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was only sunrise when the team of three decided to start walking again. They decided it was best to cut their rest short, hoping to cover more ground than before. Each day only felt slower, but having three people did help when it got boring or difficult. Occasionally, they'd find more supplies in abandoned gas stations or convenience stores, always finding new vehicles in hopes of them working. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case at all. While it was certainly strange, they didn't think of it too much. At some point, checking the nearby vehicles got so annoying that they just stopped. A car would be helpful, but it wouldn't do anything other than speed up the journey. They would be fine like this. Most of the morning had been silent walking, the three splitting the snacks up between themselves and taking turns asking how far from the town they thought they were. By the time noon had come, the group became tired again. "Let's stop and rest for a little bit." Penny suggests, dropping her bag off near a single shady tree in a field like area, before sitting down against the trunk.</p><p> "We'll check for vehicles in the area!" Gumball says, deciding it still didn't hurt to check. Penny admired his willingness to try and make the journey easier. Rob followed as Gumball started walking out toward the street. They went down a steep road, finding a couple clearly broken down cars and some trash. As Gumball checked one of the cars, Rob sat outside the broken window watching. "What do you feel today?" Gumball asks, his attention still on the supplies in the car he'd been stuffing into his bag. He was also searching for any sign of the keys to test if it worked. Rob was pretty unprepared for that question. Having Gumball speak to him so casually was weird and it caught him off guard in a weird way. For awhile, it only seemed like he pitied him, but overtime he could tell he'd been obsessed for some time. Rob just never expected for Gumball to talk to him as if he were a friend. Still, every word he said was spoken in a completely different tone than he used to use. It sounded almost flirtatious at times, like he wanted to hear something specific. Gumball himself knew it would come across that way, and while he didn't entirely mean it, he didn't truly understand his own intentions in the slightest bit. "Anything new?" He continues, turning his gaze up to Rob. Although he couldn't see Gumball's face through the gas mask, he was sure he was wearing that same silly smile he wore the other day. It was a smile he'd never seen before, something completely different from usual.</p><p> "I don't know. Relief? Anger? I can't tell, it's a mix." Rob responds, not sure how to describe these overwhelming feelings of confusion and jealousy. While he knew what jealousy was, he'd never truly experienced it in this way, and he didn't know why he'd be experiencing it now. There was nothing to be jealous about, nothing he wanted that someone else had, he was absolutely sure of that. Why did it keep coming back if that was the case? "I think I'm jealous. I don't know why, maybe it's because you seem to have such a good relationship with her. I've never had a successful friendship with anyone, ever." Gumball nods in understanding. He could never truly understand this to the same extent, but he had an idea of what was going on. However, Gumball had an even deeper understanding from his own personal experience. A smug look took place of the smile on his face.</p><p> "You just started feeling this?" He asks, to which Rob nods. "It's different from usual, isn't it? I know." Gumball gets out of the car he'd been searching, placing a hand on Rob's shoulder. "Don't worry! It'll pass with time." He lets his hand drop back down to his side, before heading back toward the tree where Penny was. Rob stayed to think on that for a bit, before letting it go and following. Penny had her eyes closed, seeming more tired than usual. She seemed to sleep well the night before, but it made sense. So much was happening around them, and this journey was very slow paced. Nothing interesting happened, and when it did, she was usually left out of it. Not this time, though, she would sadly not be spared. The air went still, only one thing heard in the distance. The silence was eerie aside from their own footsteps and the distant cicadas calling. No birds could be heard as most had been wiped out by the accident, and it seemed only they remained outside the safe zone. Unfortunately, they were wrong, and all peaceful times must come to an end for plot development reasons. A new set of footsteps could be heard approaching, and the silhouette of a familiar classmate could be seen in the distance. Although it was strange, it gave the group hope. Quickly, Gumball began to shake Penny awake from her nap, pointing toward the figure in the distance. The familiar outline of someone they knew only came closer, the footsteps becoming louder. Penny was too tired to be fully alert, and she also took this as a good sign. The whole group had a good feeling about this, aside from Rob, who was a bit concerned. This felt wrong to him, and he should have voiced his opinion. The body and face of Claire Cooper came into view, someone Gumball had only seen and interacted with a few times, but still a student at their former junior high and current high school. She came closer, and slowly, Rob pulled the gun from his bag. He aimed the empty handgun at Claire, that feeling getting stronger and stronger, something was not right. This seemed to provoke her, and foam spilled from her mouth. Just as Gumball was about to question Rob's actions, Claire collapsed onto her hands and knees, her body contorting in ways impossible for anyone. Her skin was pale and slightly different in hue, her hair knotted and messy. Her jacket was covered in layers of dirt and mud and her own blood, her a clear gash through her shirt across her stomach. Claire's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she made her way toward the group. Rob shot at this creature, but nothing happened. Penny forgot she'd handed him an empty gun, and was quick to pull hers out.</p><p> "I got this!" She shouts, before firing a shot at Claire's head. It ended up going straight through one of her eyes, causing this monster to cry out in pure agony from the shot. She kept her gun trained on Claire, feeling uneasy as she kept coming closer. Penny shot a few more times, aiming for the forehead, but getting nowhere. Every shot only provoked Claire more, causing her to come faster and faster. Behind her were the familiar but messy bodies of Leslie, Tobias, and other classmates. From behind the group came more footsteps. The horribly decayed but walking corpse of Julius was now behind Penny, locking his arms around her throat and wrestling the gun out of her hands. Gumball decided to step in, grabbing his own gun out of his bag. He aimed it and shot, but to no avail. Nothing seemed to work on these destroyed creatures that were once their friends. It was a horrific sight, seeing these people they once knew trying to kill them, struggling against themselves in pain. Gumball was about to step in and pull Julius away from Penny, when his ankle was grabbed harshly by Claire. The big group was only getting bigger, surrounding them. Penny suddenly screamed out, feeling the teeth of another classmate pierce her shoulder, and then her ankle. She was being bitten repeatedly by these horrible zombie like creatures with foam spilling out of their mouths and horribly off colored skin.</p><p> "Penny!" Gumball shouted in distress, but Penny shook her head. They were starting to gang up on Gumball and Rob now, but Penny wouldn't allow it. Tears spilled from Gumball's eyes as Penny motioned for them to go on without her. Suddenly, she screamed. She screamed over and over again, shouting angry and insulting things, letting every single horrible word spout from her mouth just to get the attention of those surrounding them. Penny was risking her life to save theirs, and Rob wasn't about to let Gumball die too. He grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the scene, and as he was being taken far from his lover he watched her cry out in pain. Her mouth was beginning to foam, and her eyes were wide with fear. Her cries and screams of pain rang out in the eerie silence as she was pulled further into the crowd. The group feasted on her, and Gumball could hear a few snaps and crunching noises. It sounded like she was being torn apart, and as much as he wanted to help, Rob wouldn't let him. He knew that would only end in both of them dying, which wasn't beneficial to anyone. When Gumball got too slow, Rob scooped him up into his arms, carrying him over his shoulder to a nearby forest. He began to climb a tree, helping Gumball up to a branch so they could temporarily escape. Once the two were seated, Gumball began sobbing uncontrollably. The horrific scene of Penny's death would be stuck in his mind for ages, it was traumatic and frightening. Rob put an arm around Gumball, letting him sob and cry until he had no more tears left in his system. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, feeling worse than he ever had. Rob let him, feeling it was only fair to let Gumball rest while he processed the traumatic events that had just unfolded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Processing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gumball processes his first heavy traumatic event with an unexpected face by his side the entire time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Gumball woke up in a cold sweat, tears starting to fall the second he was able to see the greenery around him. Rob was still close, in fact Gumball was laying down on his lap, allowing himself to be gently pet by the one he used to call his enemy. A low purr came from the boy's throat, even as he cried. The world around him seemed grey and dull, everything seemed to fall apart. He was afraid of what might happen to him and he kept seeing Penny appear in his mind. The sky was dark when he'd woken up, and Rob was leaning against the tree. The two were now on the ground and Gumball assumed they were able to sit up on a branch long enough to escape those horrible creatures. Rob was not asleep, his eye was open and he was staring out in the distance when Gumball sat up and wrapped his arms around him. He craved the warmth of another person, he needed it desperately, and Rob was his only option. Rob seemed to have been through a lot so it was a perfect match. He felt safe, especially since Rob was smart and often knew what to do, even if his decisions were sometimes reckless and weird. Rob's attention was back on Gumball when he sat up, and he allowed the sad boy to hug him. He knew what this kind of thing did to a person, and he was afraid of how Gumball would take it considering he'd never had to process anything this bad. It would definitely be awhile before he was able to recovery at all mentally, but Rob silently promised to be there through all of it. He returned the hug at last, running a hand along Gumball's back comfortingly.</p><p> Gumball began to sob and cry again, the purrs dying down as he let tears fall onto Rob's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Rob says comfortingly, letting all the words of comfort he could think of spill from his mouth. These words were soothing and gentle, hitting Gumball directly in the heart. Before long, he was able to calm down, though he still felt horribly lost emotionally. Rob's hand continued to run down Gumball's back, petting him. "I understand." He says, and those words made Gumball feel like he could cry again. If he had anymore tears to cry, he'd be sobbing even harder now. Rob's words moved him in a way nobody else's could, and he really did feel grateful that Rob was here to help him. Nobody else could understand this pain as well as Rob could, because even if he hadn't been through the same thing, he had a lot of pain inside too. It was only now Gumball could really understand why Rob was the way he was. The two held each other for hours, the warmth coming from Rob's body was the only thing keeping him from crying. </p><p> The air was still and silent, and the moonlight shined brighter than it had before, as if it were grieving with the two. Gumball wasn't tired, and Rob didn't want to leave him lonely as long as he was awake. The silence was near deafening, but the distant cries of the cicadas were enough to keep the silence mostly comfortable. "How are you feeling?" Rob asks, to which Gumball responds with a small shrug. He wasn't really sure how to answer, his girlfriend had just died in front of him. It was a funny turn of events, he'd asked Rob that question a few times before in completely different situations and now it was coming back to him. He let out a sigh, clinging closer to Rob in an attempt to feel warmer and better about the situation.</p><p> Everything felt so dark, and nothing felt real anymore. All the magic that was once in his little world seemed to tear apart at the seams, there was nothing but a tragic and horrific scene playing over and over again in the young boy's mind. Never in his life had he imagined he would witness something so incredibly terrifying and traumatizing. All the crazy and weird adventures he had were gone now, his friends were just shells of what they once were. Rob was the only one he could rely on now, and the hatred they shared for one another was just a thing of the past. None of that meant anything now, all that mattered was survival.</p><p> Why did it have to be Penny? There was him or Rob, and it may have been selfish to think either of them should have taken her place, but he didn't really care. It hurt so much to see someone he loved so much die. Back when he was younger, he was selfish and rude and blissfully unaware, but overtime he was able to understand and accept that part of him. He wanted so badly to work to change it, but he just didn't know how in the world he would go about it. Sometimes, he felt so unable to be helped that he fell apart and broke down. He could cry and kick and scream all he wanted, but none of it would fix his flaws, and none of it would bring back Penny.</p><p> "Maybe we should go." Gumball suggests, standing up.</p><p> "What? It's dark. Don't you want to rest for a little while?" He asks. Gumball shakes his head, before offering a hand out for Rob. Rob took his hand, and the two were off without another word. Gumball kept Rob's hand in his as they walked up until sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unlikely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It feels like these two can never catch a break.<br/>The story isn't over yet please stay :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Rob and Gumball had been walking for hours, the sun was now peeking over the horizon, greeting them with the warm colors of sunrise. The sky seemed even redder than before when the day had officially started, but red was at least more lively than grey. Gumball's sweaty paw still held tightly onto Rob's hand, he couldn't bring himself to let go out of fear he'd slip away too, just like Penny. If he knew one thing, he knew he couldn't stand to be alone. Rob was the only one he had left and he wasn't going to just let him go. He would make sure Rob didn't go down the same path Penny did, he wouldn't leave his friend's side even if it meant death or pain. Gumball could feel dread well up inside of him as they continued, and his mood only got lower. At some points, he felt like he could cry again, but he refused to stop their journey just for tears. "Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Rob would ask every so often, but Gumball would just shake his head and keep pulling him along the trail. By the time it hit noon, Rob wanted to take a break. He came to a stop, wiggling his hand away from Gumball's. The two headed toward a small field of dead grass and dirt to rest after a bit of begging from Rob. It was for his and Gumball's own good they rest more often, Gumball couldn't push himself so hard and Rob was getting worried. "Gumball, we should take more breaks. You're going through a lot." Rob suggests as they lay in the field of dead grass. Gumball couldn't have snapped quicker. He turns his head quickly to look at Rob with wide eyes.</p><p> "No!" he nearly shouts, his hand quick to grab Rob's. The sudden movement startles him, but he relaxes and lets his hand grasp Gumball's. Their fingers intertwine, and Gumball grips his hand tighter than before. Rob luckily understood. Sudden angry and protective outbursts were pretty understandable when you only had one person left and had a fear of loneliness. Gumball was afraid of being completely alone, and he needed the support Rob was offering him. What he didn't need was Rob telling him what to do and how to take care of himself. He knew his own needs, and he knew when he needed breaks. Rob was not anything more than his friend, and he wasn't going to let someone who held a grudge against him for years suddenly impact how he felt and boss him around. After all, he was stronger and felt he couldn't afford to be pushed around. Gumball had really turned into a no nonsense type of guy, but he struggled with his own insecurities and imperfections, often criticizing others for the same things he would do, very hypocritical and lacking in self awareness. It wasn't like Rob was much different though. He had a lot to work on too, especially his attitude toward petty problems, he was getting better at controlling his anger and knowing when to stop however. Gumball looked back up at the red sky, closing his eyes to imagine a future where Penny hadn't died, to grieve what he felt he could have saved if he weren't frozen in fear like the coward he was. He felt so pathetic and useless and horrible for not saving her life, he just let her sacrifice herself to the empty shells of their former friends and classmates. Rob turned onto his side so he could watch Gumball. He liked seeing his expressions change, and he wanted to keep an eye on him. He'd always wanted to read Gumball like a book, but he was so difficult to understand despite his natural expressiveness. It made him want to know more about this kid. He only realized he knew barely nothing recently, he felt like he should have chased after him forever ago. Finally, he had the opportunity to unlock the mystery that was Gumball, and he wouldn't waste it. It was like an open book suddenly closed the moment he got his hands on it, and he was a bit disappointed at how difficult it would be to help him put his pieces back together after the trauma he'd just went through. It wasn't like Rob didn't suffer too, it was a horrific sight.</p><p> "I understand. I have a hard time coming to terms with these things too, it's only natural to be in denial after something so terrible. I've experienced a lot of things you don't know about. I could never know what you go through daily, but we all struggle. At the very least, have each other, that won't change. I can finally call you a friend, even if you view this as only temporary." Rob says with a sigh, feeling the already tight grip on his hand get tighter as Gumball squeezed for comfort. Gumball was close to tears again, Rob could tell by how wet his eyes were. "Everything is temporary, you know. We don't ever have to stop being friends, and it would still be temporary. Isn't it weird? That might make others feel hopeless, but it motivates me. It makes me feel hopeful. That thought has saved my life. Pain is a temporary thing, your pain won't last forever." As strange and possibly sadistic as it may have seemed, Rob almost wanted to see those tears again. He wanted Gumball to cry, but he felt maybe it was more because he was just so pretty against the red sky. Back when they were younger, he would've wanted to see his tears as a strange form of validation. It was confirmation he was doing a good job playing the role Gumball was able to provide him with when he had lost everything and had no way to put back his pieces. As selfish as Gumball was, Rob couldn't ignore his own selfish desires too. He reaches a hand out, wiping a tear from Gumball's eye, causing him to sit up in a hurry and dry his eyes with his sweater.</p><p> "You were there, I know." Gumball says, forcing a smile. "I'm not the only one suffering, I'm not dumb enough to think so! Let's go." He stood up, finally letting go of Rob's hand, and the two were on their way again. Slowly but surely, they were making it to the safe zone where everyone had evacuated to. Soon, Gumball would see his family again at the very least, and whatever classmates were still alive and well. Rob had nobody to get back to, he was only there for Gumball. He often wondered why he wasn't just taken too, why was he spared, and why was he immune to the gas unlike the others? Everything felt so strange and... <em>off.</em> He'd never had such a weird feeling before, it felt like a bad dream but at the same time so real. It was driving him crazy. Suddenly, there was a loud snap of metal and wires, and Gumball yelled out in pain. He looked down at his foot, which was caught in a less intense version of a beartrap. The metal teeth sunk into his ankle, piercing in such a way that blood seeped through the bottom of his pant leg. He couldn't bring himself to move it, it would only make the pain worse if he struggled. Rob quickly leaned down, getting to work immediately at trying to pry the metal contraption away from Gumball's fur, but it was difficult. Every time he pulled at the mouth of the trap, Gumball gasped in pain, holding back tears. What was this thing even doing here in the middle of the sidewalk? Gumball cried out in pain, causing a sudden wave of sadness to wash over Rob. This was really unfortunate, and he hoped this wasn't here on purpose. Sadly, he seemed to be proven quickly wrong as the footsteps of another being rang out from the near distance. Rob quickly looked behind them, only to see the walking corpse of someone he'd never talked to in his life moving toward them. Dried blood stained the pale and pasty skin below his nose, his cream colored hair knotted in dirt and mud, large and jagged stubs on his head as if he had horns or antlers that had been torn off at one point. Gumball quickly looked behind him and started struggling, he recognized that guy! He watched him die earlier right on his doorstep, and somehow he made it all the way here. This motivated Rob to try and get the trap off quicker.</p><p> As more of the walking and contorted corpses came closer, Rob found himself struggling, his hands shaky and sweaty. Frustrated, he shouts and slams a fist on the ground, bruising his knuckles. There was no time left, he scooped Gumball up into his arms and sprinted as fast as he could to the nearest tree. He knew it would be hard for Gumball to climb, but he had to get him up somehow. Rob held him over his shoulder, and used all his strength to carry both his weight and climb to a high branch of the tree. Once they were near one that was stable, he set Gumball down to sit, the two panting heavily and staring at the corpses who either struggled to climb the tree with their deformed bodies or ran right past. Rob needed to get that beartrap off of Gumball's ankle, but Gumball was shaking like a leaf and hugging himself. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. Finally, most of the creatures below had given up, but the first one that had shown up was still there, as if it was waiting. What was he waiting for? Rob felt uneasy, but just as he was about to suggest helping Gumball get the trap off now, Gumball started to hyperventilate. Rob quickly put an arm around him, but he was too weak. Gumball was breathing so hard and heavy, he suddenly began to wobble. Rob tried to stabilize his movement and breathing, but it seemed the boy was too far in his own mind to listen. He was tuning everything Rob said out perfectly, while Rob prepared to catch him if he fell backward. Unfortunately, Gumball fell forward, and was soon plummeting to the ground in front of them. Rob screamed out, tears immediately forming in his eye as he watched his friend hit the ground, his head slamming hard on a jagged rock. He climbed quickly down, jumping a few feet early and nearly rolling his ankle so he could fight off the zombie like creature that was now crouched down to feast on Gumball. Rob grabbed a big stick on the ground, jabbing it toward the creature, hitting it in the head a few times, before just dropping everything to pick up Gumball and sprint. He sprinted far from the scene, until he was out of breath, arms tight around Gumball. He set the body of his friend down gently in a patch of dead grass, examining the injuries he had. There was clear bruising on his cheek and scrapes on his hands, his arm was bent in an abnormal way. The fall was a good 8 or so feet at least, a height not many would die from, but Gumball had hit his head really hard. Blood was staining his fur where he'd been impacted the most.</p><p> Gumball managed to hit the very base of his skull, and there was absolutely no way he could survive that, no way at all. Rob held his dear friend, hugging his empty shell of a body. There was no heartbeat, and no pulse, there was no indication that he was alive, and it made Rob immediately begin sobbing. He pressed his forehead against Gumball's, his body rapidly distorting and glitching in and out of form. He cried, and cried, his sobs only becoming harder and louder as he wondered what he would do now that he had no motivation to continue. There was no reason to get back to the safe zone now that the only one he was traveling for was gone for good. He could do nothing but lie down next to the bleeding body he wished he was able to save.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. His presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rob is confused for good reason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Sunset was near, but the body of Gumball Watterson never changed. It stayed on the ground, decaying ever so slowly as Rob grieved in silence. He had no more tears to cry, finding himself in a similar situation to Gumball's earlier. "I don't know what to do." He says, speaking to no one in particular, before closing his eyes to escape this horrible reality. After what felt like a few hours, the cries of the cicadas became clear once again and the sky was dark. Rob stayed close to the body of Gumball, but something surprised him. There was the faint sound of... <em>a heartbeat. </em>Quickly Rob laid his head against Gumball's chest, listening. The sound was definitely there, his heart was beating again. Rob's wide eye became wet with tears as the pulse came back, and his friend's eyes began to twitch. "...Gumball?" He says quietly. The only response he received was a whimper of pain and some movement in Gumball's broken arm. Rob was quick to place a hand on his wrist, as if to signal he shouldn't move. "How did you survive? You... You just died!" Rob shouts, almost sounding angry. He couldn't let Gumball know he was as upset and worried as he was, it was horribly embarrassing. He wiped his eye, opening up his bag to get out some medical supplies he'd taken earlier. He started trying to make a type of sling using bandages, and as hard as it was to pop the bone back into place, he was able to make it work. Rob used the rest of the bandages to stop the bleeding from his head.</p><p> Gumball sat up, just staring at Rob with big and scared eyes. Of course he felt afraid, he'd just died for a few hours. He didn't know where he went, all he knew was that he lost a good chunk of time. The last thing he remembered was intense pain of the fall, and then nothing. After Rob was done trying to patch him up, he threw his arms around Gumball, pulling him into a gentle and comforting hug. Gumball put his good arm around Rob in return, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm alive." He mutters, as if trying to confirm this fact to himself. Tears immediately started pouring out of his eyes, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. "I could've died! I really did die!" He shouts between choked sobs. Rob held him tight, angry at this world for putting him through so much. He was still unsure about Gumball, but he knew that he didn't deserve all these horrible things. Deep down, he had a lot of unexplored feelings for him, but he was stubborn and didn't want to let Gumball know anything was different. Of course, Gumball already knew, Rob was pretty much the worst at being subtle in any situation.</p><p> "There's a town nearby." Rob says quietly, still holding onto Gumball. "It's not the safest, but it's somewhere we can stop to rest." Suddenly, Rob gasped. Gumball didn't have his mask on! He hadn't for awhile now, it'd fallen off when he fell from the tree. Gumball seemed to be doing fine and the effects of whatever was in the air took effect pretty fast on everyone else. It was odd... Was he immune too? "Do you feel sick?" Rob asks, fear in his eye as Gumball thinks of a good answer. He shakes his head after a few seconds of thinking.</p><p> "I don't really want to get up." Gumball says, still leaning up against Rob's chest. Rob understood, Gumball probably felt weak and tired after dying for a few hours. He was also really hurt, and Rob didn't want to force him to get going if he didn't want to. He decided it would be okay for them to rest as Gumball situated himself in his lap. Rob placed a hand gently on his head, petting him. Gumball let off soft purrs as he was pet, leaning into every touch. He really needed this affection right now, and Rob was the perfect person to provide it. He pushed any thoughts of Penny or their former friends from his mind, only focusing on the good things that were ahead of them if they stayed on this journey. Though it was long and hard, it was necessary, and both of them knew that. Rob felt motivated to keep going now that Gumball was alive, but he was still so confused. There was absolutely no way anyone could survive after hitting their head the way Gumball had. Rob kept thinking about it, staring up at the sky. A little while later, he'd decided it didn't matter. What mattered was that Gumball was alive, and they could both rest for now. Before long, the two were lying down on the empty plains, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. By the time they were awake, the sun was high in the sky once again. The days were repetitive, but the sky only became a more gruesome color by the hour it seemed. It was redder than blood and hard on the eyes, the clouds were still orange but started to feel a little more grey. A thick fog began surrounding the area, and soft droplets of rain fell on the two every so often. "Is this rain safe?" Gumball asks.</p><p> "I don't know. We're close to another town, we should find shelter before it rains any harder." Rob suggests, and with that the two are were on their way. The road ahead was long, and the drops of rain became more frequent. In the distance was the clear outline of some sort of gas station. It was hard to see through the fog, but definitely there. Rob took Gumball's hand, and without warning, began to run. Gumball was able to keep up easily, neither of them wanted to deal with the possible threat of a dangerous rain. The two arrived at an empty convenience store within minutes, but the door was locked up tight. Inside, there was clearly another person, so Rob tried knocking harshly on the glass door. It didn't take long for either of the boys to realize that Larry was there, and he didn't look infected at all. Rob knocked louder, but Larry ignored him. He stared at them, shaking his head and signaling to a sign on the door that said 'closed'. It made sense for Larry to be cautious, especially if he was still breathing, but this was just cruel! After a few more loud and angry knocks, Rob shouted in frustration, yanking open the door of a nearby car in the parking lot. He pulls Gumball into the passenger seat, sitting still in the driver's seat. This was the best they'd get if Larry was going to play it too safe. The two sat in silence for awhile, before Gumball let off a sad sigh. His ears were down, his eyes focused on his fidgeting paws. Rob placed a paw on his shoulder, causing Gumball to look back up at him with a forced smile.</p><p> "It'll be over soon. We'll find your family, and you can live your life." Rob says, his voice soothing and gentle like honey. Gumball nuzzled his hand, letting Rob pet him like before. Rob had never noticed how cat like Gumball really was until now, but it was ridiculously cute in every way. "You're adorable." Rob says, though his voice was soft and hard to hear. It was like he wanted to say it, but didn't at the same time. "Is it weird that I'll miss this? When it's all over, I will have no one. You will have your family and whatever friends are left. You will have a future ahead of you, and hope I could never even dream of. I'm happy for you, but I'm jealous." Gumball listened, taking in every word Rob was saying. He didn't know how to respond, so he just simply nodded. "I'll go back into hiding, like I always have. I'll wish for the days I could touch you again. Isn't that stupid and selfish? I just want to be close to you. It's too much to ask." Rob sighs, looking toward the gas station through the dirty and cracked front window. Gumball was sure to avoid eye contact, feeling a mixture of guilt and sadness as he thought of how he'd treated Rob in the past.</p><p> "We don't ever have to stop hanging out." Gumball said quietly after several seconds of silence. "We have a lot of time to make up for, don't we? We're friends now, right?" He asks, his eyes back on Rob. Rob smiled, placing a hand on Gumball's head.</p><p> "Right. We're friends." Those words meant a lot to him, even if they were insignificant. He looked back at Gumball, petting his fur gently. "Please, don't leave me behind anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys find some startling information, causing Gumball to become concerned and protective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter, sorry for the wait on this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The rain had stopped ages ago, but Gumball had fallen asleep, and Rob didn't want to wake him. Larry was no longer in sight through the convenience store window, but definitely hadn't left during the storm. It was less of a storm and more of a gentle drizzle, but better safe than sorry. After everything that had already happened, Rob felt they couldn't let anymore go wrong. Gumball on the other hand, suggested a few times they take risks. While they disagreed on how to handle the situation, they found comfort in the fact they were willing to protect each other and do what was best to keep themselves safe. After a couple hours of silence, Gumball stirred awake. Rob was searching in a small glove compartment for something. "What are you doing?" Gumball asks, his voice raspy and quiet, he still sounded tired.</p><p> "Looking for the keys." Rob answers quickly, before shutting the glove compartment and looking on the floor.</p><p> "They might not be in here," Gumball says, looking around near his feet. He decided he might as well help, there was still a possibility the keys were in here, even if it was slim and nearly non existent. Just as he was about to say more, Rob picks something up from under his seat.</p><p> "Ha!" He exclaims victoriously. In his hand was the dangling set of keys, though most of the other keys looked pretty damaged. Luckily, the car key turned after a few tries, and the car started. Finally, their first working vehicle! "There's not a lot of gas, but we'll take it as far as it'll go." Rob says, before backing out of the parking space.</p><p> "You can drive?" Gumball asks, sounding pretty impressed. Rob smirks, amused at his excitement.</p><p> "You can't?" He responds playfully. Gumball was of age to drive, but he didn't really want to. He was a bit scared of getting behind the wheel. Rob wasn't very good, but he managed. The two were on the road, when Gumball decided to climb into the back seat. He looked around on the floor for anything interesting to occupy him during the trip. He didn't exactly bring anything entertaining, so he thought maybe even the smallest thing might help him feel a little better. Everything was so hard right now, he'd lost Penny and nearly his own life, he didn't know where his family was, his friends were all gone and turned into zombies. Luckily for him, he found something underneath the passenger seat. It was a lazily stapled paper booklet with colorful drawings on the front, drawings he recognized. While they weren't great, they were alright, and very familiar. The style filled him with a sad nostalgia, but he flipped the first page open anyways. The name on the inside of the cover confirmed his suspicions, this was drawn by Sarah. Though he knew he had nothing better to do, sitting in silence next to Rob sounded better than reading this entire comic and seeing all of Sarah's somewhat hideous but charming drawings. Plus, the nostalgia was a lot for him right now.<br/>Gumball flipped through the pages, skimming through the text but not taking in any of it, before something caught his eye. On one of the pages was a scene where he and Rob were sitting in a tree. Did Sarah know who Rob was? Well, she always was strange. As the panels continued, the scenes became darker. It was just like when Gumball had cracked his skull, except Rob was the one falling out of the tree. Each panel only continued to get scarier. There was one where Gumball cried over his body, then left him to die in a field alone. The last panel Gumball could stand to look at was one where Rob's corpse was completely overtaken and feasted on by zombie like creatures. <em>Ew.</em> Why was Sarah so weird?</p><p> Gumball opened up the back window, tearing the booklet in half and tossing it out into the road behind them. "What was that?" Rob asks, not taking his eyes off the road.</p><p> "Trash," says Gumball. Littering couldn't be too big of a deal in this horrible world, not after what had happened to it. Rob shrugs it off, continuing to drive while Gumball climbs back into the front passenger seat. He stares at Rob, concern in his eyes. He knew what he read wasn't real. But it was so weird and detailed, he couldn't help but feel scared. If Rob died, he'd have no one, he'd have to go on this journey all alone. The thought of being alone scared him, and the two needed eachother. Without Gumball, Rob had no real purpose or reason to be here right now. He would have no reason to get to the safe zone, and he'd probably let the zombified bodies of their old classmates use his body as food. Both sat in silence, Gumball's eyes glued to Rob the entire time they were driving. Before long, the sky was dark, and Gumball was curled up in the passenger seat. He was fast asleep, looking more peaceful than ever, letting out soft snores. Rob stopped the car, parking on the side of the road. He pet Gumball's head, light purring coming from the boy. He opened his eyes to look at Rob, just staring.</p><p> "Don't die." He says quietly, before falling back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Almost there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys begin to make some disturbing discoveries as they near the safe zone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry for getting this out so late! I'll try to update more frequently, I've just lacked motivation. There's a kinda graphic and violent scene in this chapter, just so you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Rob had been driving for hours. Gumball slept peacefully in the passenger seat most of the time, and when he was awake he kept his eyes on Rob. After what he'd seen before, he didn't care about being bored. He just wanted to keep his eyes on Rob at all times, having become a paranoid and grouchy mess for the rest of the trip. As they drove, the scenery started to change. Instead of large plains and occasional stretches of forest greenery, there were now bits of ruined buildings and old telephone wires tipped over. It looked as if a very city had been ruined. The occasional green signs along the road had scratched paint, their destination in bold lettering with the number 35 next to it. They were getting closer to where they needed to be. Suddenly, the car stopped moving. Rob was pressing on the gas and turning the key, becoming more and more frustrated. Gumball placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he seemed immediately soothed." What happened?" He asks, his ears low.</p><p> "The car broke down." Rob says, before leaning back in his seat. He let out a loud, frustrated sigh. Gumball's hand never left his shoulder, and soon his arms were around the boy in the driver's seat. He didn't seem to mind, in fact Rob looked a little less stressed when he was being touched by Gumball. Gumball unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the driver's seat next to Rob, both of them being small enough to fit in the limited space the seat had to offer. Rob reached a hand under the seat, pushing the small lever to make the seat fold back as far as it could. He turned onto his side, not wanting to look at Gumball as he wrapped his arms around his torso. The two were close, but neither seemed to mind as much as they would if they weren't in a survival situation. Rob was able to tolerate Gumball, but Gumball would go as far as to say he felt something special with Rob. He felt like they were getting closer, and he liked where their relationship was going. Sometimes it felt a little too close for comfort, but the two were quick to warm up to the situations they put each other in.</p><p> Although they weren't facing each other, both could tell the other wasn't sure how to act in such a close situation. They'd never been able to do this before, Gumball didn't even feel like he could do this with Penny. He quickly shook any passive thoughts of Penny, not wanting to deal with the grief and sadness he still felt. Whenever he napped, visions of Penny's horrified face would loop over and over in his head. The sounds of her screams as the zombie like creatures tore her apart filled his mind, becoming almost deafening. He would wake up in cold sweats, but he could easily be calmed by reminding himself he wasn't alone. Rob had seen it all too, and while he wasn't as close to Penny as Gumball was, the sights from that unfortunate day could traumatize anyone. Rob had already lived through a significant amount of trauma in his short life, lots of which he'd forgotten about or refused to talk about. The rest of his trauma came from his time in the lonely, cold void. He seemed to be recovering, but it was going anything but smoothly. Watching Penny be eaten alive to save them caused him lots of guilt and resurfaced pain. It wasn't the first time he'd seen someone die, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last time either. Their broken and paranoid minds fit so well together, like two pieces in a puzzle that had been rotated the wrong way for too long. Now, they were finally able to fit together in an indescribably perfect way, to be there for each other and to heal rather than hurt. Gumball would always treasure those times when Rob would be incredibly rude to him, though. He knew that Rob was just incapable of showing his true and weaker emotions back then, and although he was still stubborn he was willing to let himself explore new things.</p><p> "Isn't this weird?" Rob asks, Gumball's grip tightening around him. He had his face buried in the back of Rob's neck, his hot breath causing small shivers.</p><p> "No. I don't think it's weird, I think it's new." Gumball says quietly. "I want to try a lot of new stuff, you know. This is nothing compared to everything else I wanna do." Rob didn't ask any further questions, that shut him up pretty quickly. Eugh... He didn't even want to know the implications. The two sat in sorrowful silence for awhile. Rob finally rested one of his own hands on one of Gumball's paws, wanting more of these new feelings too. He turned onto his other side, now facing Gumball.</p><p> "We need to go soon." Rob says, trying to ignore how close their faces were. It was hard, but he managed to stutter out the words he needed to say.</p><p> "Why? If everyone is in the safe zone, why do we have to rush?" Gumball did have a point, and Rob didn't even need to go. He just wanted to help Gumball find his family. He liked to think of it as a favor for nearly ruining his life, he knew now that what he did was totally unjustified since Gumball didn't even ruin his on purpose. He was still salty about that though. "Let's rest longer, I'm tired." Gumball hadn't slept well since Penny died. He felt like he could get the rest he needed in Rob's arms, and he really didn't want this to end. He desperately needed to be near someone right now and couldn't find the right words to just ask. Before long, both had closed their eyes, already drifting into sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> What felt like only minutes later, a noise alarmed Rob. His paranoia made him a pretty light sleeper, so when he heard what sounded like a scrape against the door of the car, he sat up. Gumball woke to Rob's sudden movements, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and watched Rob, who was ducking down beneath the window. He pressed his face up against the inside of the door, trying to listen for any other sounds. "What? What happened?" Gumball asks, his voice tired. Rob signaled for him to duck down past the window, hushing him.</p><p> "Something is out there." He whispers, his voice shaky. Gumball ducks down, placing a hand on Rob's shoulder once again. Rob flinches at the touch, his body glitching up in a painful and sudden way. A small shock travels through Gumball's body from the contact, and he quickly pulls his hand back with a small apology. Rob doesn't respond, focusing on the noise outside. Another slow scrape could be heard against the metal of the car. "I didn't think anything would be so far out, we're really close to the safe zone. It worries me if those awful things are so close to where your family is." Gumball thought about it. It was true, the safe zone was less than 30 miles away, and it sounded like these creatures could still be around. Rob started looking around for anything to defend themselves, climbing into the back. He pulled out a worn crowbar from underneath the back seats, perfect. Gumball was confused, that wasn't there when he was back there before, he was sure of it! Still, he brushed it off and focused on the situation they were in. Rob prepared himself, clenching the crowbar tight before pushing open the backdoor. He was surprised to see the pale, distorted face of Larry, who had definitely been attacked by those hideous monsters. He backed up as Larry crawled toward him. His body contorted in odd ways like the others who had been transformed, foam spilling from his mouth. His eyes were dead, rolling up into his skull to reveal just how bloodshot they were. Rob gathered all his strength and courage, while Gumball watched from the car. He got the sudden urge to impress the cat, his eye meeting with his for a moment before he looked back at Larry. Within an instant, he unleashed all the built up anger he had for this entire situation, for the world, for the school system. It was all the anger for his past, the things he didn't deserve, and he was quick to jump onto Larry. His pupil had become just a slit, his expression screaming for anyone in his gaze to RUN. He had Larry on the ground now, fighting off his hands which were attempting to grab his face. He slammed the crowbar down onto Larry's face, bashing it in, before bringing the weapon down again. And again. And again. He kept beating Larry to death, drool spilling from his mouth as he thought of all the things Gumball must be thinking right now. He kept hitting the unmoving creature before him, letting out a yell of agony and desperation for all of this to just be over, and for the world to stop being so cruel. He was trying harder than ever to let every single thing get to him, he had to protect Gumball!</p><p> Larry wasn't moving anymore, he didn't even look like a person anymore. Rob had completely destroyed and deformed the body, and he didn't even need to, Larry had been dead for awhile now. He'd beaten him to almost nothing, unrecognizable, but he felt so proud of himself. The blood of the zombified Larry Needlemeyer stained his skin and clothes. Rob stood up, looking toward the car window to see a horrified and shaking Gumball. His pupil was back to normal, the look in Rob's eye had faded, but he still didn't feel the guilt he should've. He never really felt anything for anyone in this world, and he was realizing it a lot more now. He dropped the crowbar, opening up the driver's door for the scared cat. Gumball was whimpering and shaking as Rob reached out a bloodied hand.</p><p> "You're safe now. Let's not waste daylight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Findings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys finally finish their journey to the safe zone... But something is horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Gumball knew it was no use fighting with Rob about the cruel actions he'd taken against the now deceased Larry. The least he could've done was make it quick and clean, but the dried blood was still stained on his skin. Gumball kept his eyes on the unrecognizable corpse of Larry, feeling as if he couldn't look away from the horrific site. The way Rob's eye looked was so scary, his pupil looked like it would split into two entirely, he was an angry mess. It was terrifying, but he'd seen worse and was ready to forgive him in a heartbeat. Gumball took the hand offered out to him, and the two started making their way toward the road. "We can't avoid this... can we?" Gumball asks, referring to the murderous act he watched Rob commit. Rob doesn't answer. It seemed their hands would be bloodied no matter what. The road ahead was long and empty, the journey would be tough. Rob decided it'd be best if they took as little breaks as possible, but Gumball wasn't so sure about that.</p><p> "We've been walking forever... Can we take a break?" Gumball whined. The boys had been walking for hours, determined to get to the town. Without the car, the journey went from one hour to seven, and they'd only walked for probably a good four hours. Rob didn't waste anytime scooping Gumball up onto his back, carrying him. It did make his walking pace slow down, but he knew how important all of this was for the small cat. He needed to get back to his family, and although Rob didn't understand all that family stuff, he knew why it would mean so much to others. Gumball closed his eyes, holding onto Rob tightly. He didn't expect to be picked up, but he also wasn't complaining. The sun was setting and Rob knew they'd have to stop soon. He looked around, the scenery becoming darker and more disturbing the further they went. Finally, Rob set Gumball down, pointing toward an old worn bus stop in the corner. The buildings surrounding them looked as if they could fall apart at any moment. The bus stop wasn't the safest either, as they were out in the open, but at least the plastic box around the stop was shelter from the elements.</p><p>Gumball ran straight for the small metal bench, sitting down to rest his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief, patting the cold surface next to him for Rob. Rob came and sat down next to him, both shivering as the evening wind picked up. Gumball wasted no time, throwing his arms around Rob suddenly. Rob's body glitched up at the sudden movement, it startled him. Gumball got as close as he could, already feeling a lot warmer than before. The two relaxed, holding one another close until morning. The night was peaceful, but it was eerily quiet compared to the nights before. No cicadas or fireflies, no living thing in sight. Rob was the first to keep watch, but it wasn't long before he too dozed off. The two were lucky nothing seemed to be nearby, because both were dead asleep in each other's arms, and would definitely not have the strength to fight if something were to sneak up now. It felt like they could never catch a break, so this was pleasant. Sadly, that wouldn't last for long. By sunrise, Gumball had stirred awake in tears, crying out as he rose from sleep. Rob woke up quick, afraid something might be attacking him, only to see the cat clinging closer than before. Of course, it must have been another nightmare, how could he forget? Gumball had suffered significant trauma within only a short amount of time, watching several of his friends become shells of what they once were, his girlfriend's death, and the brutal bloody death of one of his friends at the hands of someone he was close to. It must've been hard for Gumball to move past the Larry instance, Rob knew he'd been harsher than he had to be. The guilt started to flood his mind finally, he shouldn't have made Gumball watch that. He put his arms around the small, trembling boy, letting him cry. Gumball didn't say a word, he only cried hard into Rob's chest, looking for any reason to be even sadder. He just wanted to get all his emotions out now, so then he'd have no more tears to cry later when he faced his family. He wanted to appear strong when they got to the safe zone.</p><p> "Hey... We're almost there." Rob says, trying to be soothing. He didn't know how to really comfort his dear friend, so he hoped this reminder might make him feel better. Gumball didn't respond. He cried for a little bit longer, before finally wiping his tears. Rob was right, they should probably get going. If they didn't take very many breaks, they would be able to get there by early afternoon. It was only dawn, and the sooner they started, the sooner Gumball would reunite with his family. Confirmation of their safety was what he really needed right now, and the more he thought about things, the more hopeless he felt. He sat up, finding the strength to get to his feet. Rob stood up and offered his hand, which Gumball took without hesitation. Dry blood was flaking off his hand, but he didn't really care. The warmth and comfort of another being was what he wanted most right now. This whole journey had done a number on him, he'd been through so much and even died for awhile, but he'd also learned something new. He didn't have a strong hatred for Rob now, and he never did. Everything was starting to make sense, from the times he felt like talking about him all day long, to the times he would squeal in excitement when he texted. It was a pretty sudden realization, and he felt so dumb, but finally he understood. Gumball was completely in love with Rob. It hit him like a rock, and he'd never felt so stupid. Even after seeing him destroy the body of Larry, even after all the awful things Rob had done to him in the past, he still felt it. Maybe it was gross, and twisted, and made him an awful person, but he was willing to accept that now. He needed to tell him, but maybe now wasn't the time. He was just grateful Rob was there to hold him when he felt down. Gumball's grip on Rob's hand became tighter, and the long walk began.</p><p> At first, the journey went smoothly. It was only about an hour and a half later that things began to go wrong. A horrible smell filled the air, something chemically and possibly unsafe to breathe. Smoke could be seen far in the distance, and the buildings around them seemed even more deteriorated than before. The structures around them seemed like they'd been broken down forever, plants and grass were dead, the streets were covered in old trash and litter. The boys kept walking, and Gumball pretended he couldn't see how bad the conditions were. Maybe it would get better as they got closer. Maybe the people there had a wall, or an army, or some way to protect themselves. He'd seen the majority of his classmates in the hoards of zombie like creatures that attacked them, and he wondered how many had been spared of a cruel and unfair fate. Sadly, the conditions never got better. The boys kept walking, but everything stayed awful and silent. Finally, in the distance, a sign could be seen. It was big, with bold lettering. Huh. Gumball didn't have a clue what town this was, the letters were graffitied over with the words SAFE ZONE. Still, silence. The smell was worse, and the city looked worse.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to the SAFE ZONE. The sign was very clear about where they were. This was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Exploring feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything goes wrong, but hey, this wouldn't be marked as Gumrob if they weren't completely, foolishly in love with each other!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> This couldn't be right. Gumball had been promised a safe and happy place where his family and the townspeople had evacuated. He'd been promised a place where everyone he loved and cared about would be safe, so why did he have this horrible feeling in his stomach, and why didn't he see his sister or brother? Where was his mom, his dad, or the crazy cat lady? Where were the freaks he'd see on the bus and the elders he passed by everyday? None of the buildings were usable, in fact they were barely buildings anymore. Nobody could be hiding, there was no place to hide. Gumball began to frantically look around, checking behind structures and even calling out the names of his loved ones. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted, but there was no response. "Please, I came back! Darwin?" Gumball searched half the town by this point, already near the very center. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, where were they and where was the happy place the world had promised him? He didn't get here soon enough, that was the only logical explanation in his head. He had to be the one at fault, like he always was. He was the reason nobody liked him, he was the reason he didn't have a chance with the one he loved, he was always the one who caused himself the most suffering. Gumball was his own worst enemy but could never stand to take a look at himself in the mirror. He inflated his ego so big, just to watch it fall and reveal his major insecurities and flaws. He felt selfish, slow, and disgusting. He felt emotionless and uncaring, unfit to be his parents' child, unfit to be Rob's future lover. "I've failed, again." Gumball says, sitting on the ground defeatedly. His ears hung low on his head, his tail swishing sadly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face.</p><p> Rob didn't know how to respond to the very sad boy, but it was a tough sight. He'd only ever looked so defeated once, the one other time he lost everyone he loved, but this time it felt a lot more permanent. This time, there was nobody who could turn back time and fix everything. This time, there was no hope, only hopelessness. "You didn't fail. The world failed you." Rob says, sitting next to Gumball. There was no way this was anyone's fault, they did the best they could. Gumball lost a lot, he'd risked his life, and lost that for awhile too. Control was completely out of their hands. "You haven't lost everything." Rob reminds him, resting a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. Gumball had no more tears to cry after the night before, but if he did he'd be completely losing it right now. His mind felt blank, all he could think about was how awful he'd been and how he wished he could take back every little mistake he'd made in the past. How he wished he thanked his mother for dinner the night before, and his father for allowing him to have fun. How he wished he could remind Darwin that he was his best friend, and a valued member of the family, and tell Anais that she was the smartest person he'd ever met. He lost everything, except for Rob. It was funny things had to end this way, the next course of action would probably be finishing off this story. He considered asking Rob to kill him, to strangle him or stab him with a piece of rubble, watch him bleed out. Maybe he'd ask to be beaten to death with one of the old worn bricks on the ground, or drowned in the nearest lake he could find. It really had to come to this, but he knew he wouldn't die without saying at least one last thing.</p><p> "I'm scared." Gumball says quietly. "I dunno what to do now. I think I have an idea though." Rob listened nervously, afraid of what Gumball might suggest. "I think you should kill me." He says, and Rob's fear came true. He'd feared the worst, and there it was, Gumball wanted to die. Before he could say anything in response, Gumball kept speaking. "I'll let you kill me however you want, you can finally go through with your wildest fantasies, you could... bash my skull in maybe." Gumball forced a small laugh, feeling as if they were back in a more twisted version of their better days together. Rob was quick to scoop Gumball into his arms, and it was the first time Gumball saw him display such intense emotion aside from anger. There were actual tears in his eyes, a look of pure horror and disbelief in his eye. He looked sadder than Gumball had ever seen him.</p><p> "I won't kill you! And.. and if you really want to die, I'll go with you!" Gumball could feel his heart ache at those words. "I haven't thought about murdering you for years now, I would never go through with it!" Rob sounded almost insulted that Gumball thought he was a murderous and hateful individual. Really, it was all for show back then anyways. He was always all bark and no bite, even during his mental descent. All the things he did still hurt and affected him, he'd felt weak for so long because he didn't feel the urge to kill anyone. Now that he understood he wasn't weak, but a person, Gumball was begging to be killed. "I never even wanted you dead. I wanted the world to be fair, but is isn't, and this is proof! This is something we have to live with, and if you won't live with it then I won't either." Rob felt like he could break into a fit of sobbing any minute now, but he wouldn't, not when he needed the most to be strong. Of course, he was failing again, and now both boys felt like miserable failures. Gumball stayed completely silent, processing Rob's words as he sniffed and wiped his eye. He felt a lot of things right now, from flattered to guilty. The long silence was only broken by a small whimper from Gumball, then suddenly his arms were thrown around Rob. Both boys held each other tightly.</p><p> "Holy shiz..." Gumball still wasn't allowed to say shit at home. "I have something to tell you." He says, his eyes closed as he buried his face into Rob's shoulder. It came out a little muffled, but he started pouring his heart out without any thought. "I never hated you back, I never even meant to push you away, I didn't know that was how things worked and what the consequences were. I didn't mean to hurt you or ruin you or disfigure you, and Penny was so close to breaking up with me because of how much I talked about you! I just wanted you to have a place, I didn't want to hate you. I wanted to give you a chance, it didn't have to be this way, I'm sorry, I," he cut himself off. Gumball wasn't going to do this now. He took a deep breath, finding the courage to pull his face away from Rob's shoulder and look him in the eyes. He placed both hands on his shoulders, using one to wipe a tear from his eye. "You should've seen me when you sent me texts!" Gumball says with a disheartened giggle. "You would have had even more reason to make fun of me." Now that he thought about it, Rob never made fun of him or attacked his looks or personality. He only ever really attacked his flaws and said he hated him. And tried to kill him. "I thought about it on our way here, and it was so clear! This isn't what hatred is supposed to feel like, hatred doesn't make you feel warm or fuzzy... This is love! I'm in love with my ex nemesis, I love him so much! I love you and I don't want to leave your side, I don't want to die naturally, if that's the only way out of this hell, then I want you to do it! I love you!" Gumball was shouting now. Oh god, this made EVERYTHING a million times worse and much harder for Rob. Now he couldn't see clearly, his vision felt blurry, he felt almost dizzy. His face was hot and several shades darker, his distorted skin was displaying new patterns and his breathing was uneven and heavy.</p><p> "W.. What?!" He back up from Gumball a little, feeling freaked out and overwhelmed. "You love me? No, you don't, you can't love me, you! You just can't, nobody can love me, or this, or!" He didn't even know what to say. Their entire relationship seemed to play back in his head, all the thoughts and feelings he had from then were resurfacing in a new light. Everything Gumball had said and done before was being overthought and analyzed now, there were so many new meanings to everything. It should have been clear from the start, it should have been. Rob tried to calm down, placing a hand on his chest to calm his breathing. He avoided looking at Gumball's worried and guilty face. This wasn't his fault, god no, he couldn't control his feelings. Neither could Rob, of course, and he deep down felt the same. Still, he couldn't let Gumball get hurt... Then again, what time did they have left? Gumball didn't want to be here much longer, this was the last wish he had; Rob was the last thing he wanted. Gumball was all he had from the very start. Once he was able to regain steady breathing and feel a little more stable, he spoke up. "Sorry, this is unexpected." He let out a sigh. "If we were in any other situation, I would need more time to think about this, but right now, I think I can confidently say I don't just want to be with you. I need to be with you. I think I always needed it, but it's really, really hard to say. It was hard to admit I liked you then, and it's hard to admit it now, all I felt was denial. Actually, I still feel denial, but this is the truth. If it has to come out someday, I guess now is the best time, huh?" Gumball nods, feeling bad for pressuring Rob to admit to these feelings. It was probably a good thing, though, Rob wasn't going to say anything otherwise. He'd go back to suffering in his own mind, fantasizing at night and dreaming of all the things that could be. "I love you." And with that, both boys sat in silence, their hands now intertwined. Gumball smiled, deciding it would be okay to ask something he'd never be able to ask otherwise.</p><p> "Can I kiss you?" Rob's entire body seemed to tense up at this, but he was quick to nod. He wanted to kiss Gumball, he was just nervous as all hell, what if he was bad at it? It didn't really matter, though. Gumball leaned in, his lips meeting Rob's for a few seconds. It wasn't Gumball's first kiss, but it was Rob's, and he felt like he'd just unlocked new emotions. Without any hesitation, he went back in for more, and they shared a kiss that lasted longer. An end of the world kiss, if you will, because all of a sudden everything became a blinding white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Inconsistencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the end of the world... Is it not?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Suddenly, the dark scene from before was gone. The crumbling buildings and vast, dead plains were replaced with bright white walls and curtains. Gumball found himself alone in a hospital bed, several empty hospital beds lined up behind curtains beside him. He got up, wondering if he'd died. Was there an afterlife after all? He could still feel everything, he couldn't be dead. His heart was beating and there were thousands of thoughts running through his mind. He turned to look behind him, greeted by another white curtain. Slowly, he pulled it back to reveal a new room. It was small, with several television screens plastered over the walls. Most only showed static, but a few seemed stuck on a singular frame of both him and Rob. It was a sad scene, with them in the middle of the town, and suddenly Gumball remembered what happened.</p><p> Just the day before this mess, he'd been getting ready for bed. A knock at the window had interrupted him, and he didn't fear the worst at the time. All he knew was that it was probably Rob, as he used to do this all the time back when they were younger. He never said anything to anyone, but he'd let him in and they'd talk. It was rare, but it happened still, and was probably one of the other reasons he fell for him. However, someone else came in, and swiftly knocked him unconscious, someone he didn't recognize. Wait. Was any of what happened real? Why was he up on that screen, and where was everyone? Maybe this truly was the afterlife, or maybe he got a second chance at redeeming himself for his past behavior. "Hello?" Gumball calls out. Nobody answers aside from the echo of his own voice. "Is anyone there? What's going on?" He demanded an explanation. Now that he thought about it, everything that happened was very dreamlike. he shouldn't have been able to survive his fall. That book in the car didn't make any sense, and the sudden appearance of an item that wasn't there before. Why would his family just leave him behind like that? How come Clare couldn't die but Larry could?</p><p> "Gumball? You're awake!" Someone shouted from behind a curtain. It was a voice he knew all too well.</p><p> "Rob?" He asks, suddenly feeling a small sliver of hope. "I want to see you! Where are you, is this all real?" Gumball asks, coming closer to the curtain. Without any hesitation, he pulls back the curtain, only to reveal a very injured Rob. His arms were tied behind his back, a set of rusted handcuffs sealing him up as well. There was a piece of fabric around his neck, but it was probably around his mouth before. His cheek was bruised badly, and his ankles were bleeding. His chest and back were bare, something Gumball didn't even know was possible since his clothes seemed molded to his body. It looked as if he'd been beaten badly, his back significantly bruised. Gumball gasped at this awful sight, quickly running to his side. He leaned down, putting his arms gently around him. Rob let out a hiss at the pain he felt at even the slightest touch. "What happened? Who did it?" He asks, pure horror in his eyes.</p><p> Rob refused to speak. He looked like he was trying not to cry, keeping his eye on Gumball, but before long he was knocked unconscious. Gumball very quickly backed up, noticing another figure behind Rob. He glares at whoever's there, waiting for them to step into the light. The figure became somewhat recognizable, but just barely. From the strangely molded yellow head, to the sudden change in voice, it was hard to tell who it was. "Wow, you are ridiculously stupid!" She shouts. "I didn't think I could do so much damage, just with a little bit of vocal therapy and a new body." She was right. This wasn't the body Gumball recognized before. She wore a clean long lab coat and had big metal hands. Did she... no way... "It's me, Sarah, don't you remember me? Your dreams can come true if you really believe, isn't that right Watterson? Not that this is ideal by any means. Oh, do you like my new vocabulary? Probably not, since you prefer to be smarter than everyone around you anyways."</p><p> "Are you.. actually doing this right now? Are you really playing evil scientist now?" Gumball was upset, why would Sarah act like this? Why right now? "Do you know what's going on?"</p><p> "It was fun playing when we were kids, but it's not so fun being inferior anymore. Now I know what kind of world this is, and it's not fair! I wanted to try too! Why does everything always surround you?" It was a pretty typical villain like monologue. Gumball wasn't impressed, Rob did the evil thing a lot better, but he was still shocked and worried for his lover. Sarah really was scary, and her threats weren't empty by the looks of it. "Do you know what was SUPPOSED to happen?" Gumball just shakes his head, feeling pretty defeated. "Well, first of all, you weren't supposed to fall for him. Penny wasn't supposed to die, and neither were you, it's so unfair. I fixed the script constantly, I changed it so he'd be gone for good, I tried to change it so I could get in, but my own system rejected me! Ugh. Sorry for venting, but I hope you know how frustrating it is. You're just as much at fault as he is, too, cheating on your own girlfriend like that."</p><p> "What?! I didn't cheat! She died, and I found someone else, that doesn't mean I cheated or even moved on for that matter!" Gumball was very quick to defend himself, but Sarah didn't want to hear it.</p><p> "Whatever. She's angry at you, I wouldn't look forward to seeing her if I was you." If Penny was alive, did that mean Larry was too, and everyone else? Oh god, what would they think? "Ah! I almost forgot about poor Larry, he woke up with the WORST headache in his life, he thought he was dying outside of the simulation." Sarah rolled her eyes, feeling even more frustrated. She hated having to deal with so many different people affected by her actions.</p><p> "So you just plan on pushing all the blame to Rob?" Gumball had a hard time speaking, his mouth was dry as if he'd just eaten sand. "Why? What was it all for, what are you getting out of this?" He felt tears forming.</p><p> "Well, nothing anymore. I was supposed to gain love, happiness, all the things I never had, but he broke it by existing. I didn't even know who he was, he just showed up, he wasn't even connected to the simulation physically. He broke my script, and I've been working on this for years, Gumball! Years of work, and it's all gone to waste." Sarah also looked like she might cry, it was actually pretty hard to see her like this. If what she was saying was true, it was hard not to feel sympathy. Gumball knew selfishness all too well, and Sarah deserved to feel happy, just maybe not like this.</p><p> "...Were you not happy here?" He asks. Sarah shakes her head.</p><p> "I thought that was obvious, even when we were younger. I didn't mean to take things too far with my stories and acts and, I just," Sarah was cut off. There was a loud banging at the door to the right of them. "Oh no." Sarah said, her face going from fear, to smug. "Sounds like Penny heard us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I'm going to draw up some references of this version of Sarah, and put them on @cyber.meltdown on Instagram sometime soon! I'll link them when they're up, but please enjoy the significant changes her character went through.</p><p>Her voice is not smooth or anything, she just sounds a little less high pitched and insufferable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Begging for forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it finally over?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not gonna lie, I didn't have a very good idea of this chapter, I'm really sorry if it's all over the place.</p><p>Don't leave yet! There's an alternate ending coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gumball!" Penny shouts, and a hideous demon like creature stumbles in. Ah, right, Penny... She quickly morphed back into her real self, quickly grabbing Gumball by the collar, tossing him to the floor. She smacks him, hard across the face. It looked like she was holding back, not changing form.</p><p> "You're lucky Waterson! The technology in this room will keep her from losing her temper too badly. I won't stop her from hurting you how she is now, though!" Sarah giggles in a cutesy type of way. What did she do? She seemed to have made several scientific breakthroughs, a lot of this was unheard of, and her entire body from what he knew was made of metal. The realistic simulation was so insane, she could probably be recognized as one of the greatest scientists of all time if she used this power for good. It was sad, seeing such wasted potential being used out of jealousy.</p><p> "You're so talented Sarah-" Gumball was cut off by the sudden shout of Penny.</p><p> "I don't wanna hear another word from you Gumball! I want apologies! Haven't you done enough already?" Penny gestured over to Rob. "I knew you loved him more than me, I knew it. I should've cut you off earlier. To break all of Sarah's hard work with him? That's evil!"</p><p> "Wait, Penny, don't you know why she did this?" Penny smacks him again, and again, tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p> "Please! Shut up, Gumball, you've already hurt us all!" She was yelling in between broken sobs, choking out her words as strongly as she could.</p><p> "But what about what Sarah did? You wanted that scenario?!" Penny didn't want to hear it, and there it was, another hard slap. Gumball's face hurt, and he wasn't really sure where her frustration came from... unless... "Sarah what did you tell her?" Sarah just shrugs.</p><p> "I thought you'd never do that to me, Gumball! You said you loved me, but all you ever did was talk about how cool Rob was, I should have known..." Penny sounded defeated. She let go of Gumball, slumping to the ground. "I should have expected it, right? I'm the one whose really at fault, for being so dumb! I really thought you loved me!" She was all out sobbing now, crying her eyes out, like there was no tomorrow. Gumball was scared there wouldn't be a tomorrow if Sarah was making it sound like he was the bad guy.</p><p> "How do you know he did this?" Gumball asks Sarah, who just sighs in a frustrated way.</p><p> "Who else could have subconsciously changed my script to kill off Penny? Also, he wasn't supposed to be there, unexpected waves completely destroyed the narrative." Huh. It didn't seem like Rob would want to kill Penny, but Sarah did say subconscious. She seemed to know a lot more about this than she was letting on. "It's stuff you wouldn't understand!" Gumball nods, not sure what to do or say now. Rob was knocked out and all tied up, Sarah was a scary mad scientist, and Penny was crying on the floor. Sarah wasn't satisfied with Gumball's lack of response, she huffs dramatically. "Do I really have to explain everything to you? Really? It's not that hard to understand."</p><p> "Huh? But I didn't even say anything!" Gumball was quick to learn he shouldn't speak so soon. Sarah reached into a hidden pocket in her lab coat, pulling out a gun.</p><p> "Careful now. I don't think anyone would miss you." Sarah aimed the gun at Gumball, who backed up in shock. Penny was still a mess, crying uncontrollably on the ground. She knew what was happening wasn't right, but she had no strength to get up, and she didn't have the courage to oppose Sarah. Gumball didn't blame her for not helping, he wouldn't want it to cost his life either. However, there was still hope. From the corner of his eye, Gumball could tell Rob was moving, even if it was only a little. He was waking up. Sarah stepped around Rob, and toward Gumball, too distracted to even notice he was getting up. "I am not funny or weak anymore, Watterson!"</p><p> "Why do you keep calling me by my last name?" Gumball asks, his voice shaking. He needed to keep her distracted, he knew Rob wouldn't let this happen.</p><p> "What makes you think you deserve to be called by your first name?" Sarah asks, her finger on the trigger. Rob was now fully awake, shocked by the scene he was greeted by. "Beg for mercy!" Sarah says with a forced laugh. She clearly didn't see any of this as serious as it was.</p><p> "You're going to make me lose my life? Over what? I didn't do anything!" Sarah rolls her eyes, her hand clenching the handle of the fun so hard her knuckles turned white. Rob took the opportunity to stand up with the little strength he had, searching around the small area he was in. Ah, a power box in the corner. Even with his hands tied behind his back and bound with cuffs, he was able to get over to the box. He knew this would alert Sarah, but he had an idea. Just as Sarah got ready to shoot the now frozen in fear Gumball, Rob bashed his head hard into the power box several times. It hurt bad, blood trickled down his forehead, but a large shock surged through his glitchy, deformed body. It traveled through the metal of the cuffs, weakening them to the point he could snap them in two. Gumball ran straight to his side once Sarah was looking over at him, using a sharp piece of metal on the edge of a cuff to cut his ropes and free him. It was incredibly risky and it was hard to tell if it would even work at first, but the surges of electricity throughout Rob's static limbs carried over so well. Each shock had caused him horrible pain, but he was still just barely able to stand.</p><p> "That was so cool!" Gumball whispers excitedly, before remembering Sarah had a gun, and Rob was bleeding. "This is not so cool..."</p><p> Sarah had the gun aimed already, firing a few shots which Gumball helped Rob dodge. She let out a yell of frustration.</p><p> "I know you think this is a game, but it's not, and both of you are better off gone!" From the other room came a loud sound. Ah, the other room! Now that Sarah wasn't blocking the door, they had a chance to escape. Rob was feeling very weak, his head was spinning and his legs felt like they could give out any second. Gumball grabbed Rob's hand, pulling him into the next room, where several familiar people were. Some were lying in hospital beds, others sitting in chairs and talking. Some were watching replayed events on small television screens lining the walls.</p><p> "Gumball." Rob says quietly, before stopping. "I can't." Gumball couldn't believe his ears. He stopped in his tracks, ignoring everyone around them. He ignored Sarah who was already coming up from behind them. His ears folded back on his head as Rob collapsed to the floor. "I'm too weak! This feels ridiculously cliche in every possible way, and I want the moment to last, but you have no time. Go." Gumball didn't move. He knelt down to Rob, giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> "No." Gumball says stubbornly. With that, two gunshots could be heard, and everything went white once again. Gumball collapsed next to Rob on the floor, the shot going straight through his head, the other into Rob's chest. Both boys lay in their own blood, as the other people in the room stared at the scene, most in shock and others in horror. Some began crying and others had strong reactions too, most very human and uncomfortable with the sight of death.</p><p>What a sad way to go, right next to his lover, who he never got a chance to live happily with and never would. The lover he would never get to hug or kiss or live out his days with, and the one who had already passed into the afterlife, hoping only for one more chance at a fulfilling new life, where they could see eachother again.</p><p>Why did it come to this?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>